


Twice Dead, Once Brave

by endgamesheith (CynicalMistrust)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Musicians, Angst, M/M, Rockstar Shiro, Smut, violinist keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/endgamesheith
Summary: The crowd cheered even louder, some whistling, and someone shouted “I love you, Shiro!” as two men came onto stage. The one with brown hair settled behind an electric drum set and waved to the crowd. The other stood in front of the mic with an electric guitar, and Keith found himself staring.Black hair, nice smile, leather jacket over a tight shirt, and black jeans that had rips in the thighs and knees. And when he opened his mouth to greet the crowd, his voice was rich and rough around the edges.Keith swallowed and inched closer to the stage as the music started. His initial instinct was to flinch, the sound of rock music pulling a grimace from him, but then Shiro actually started playing the song, and singing, and Keith was drawn in.~Discontinued~





	Twice Dead, Once Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Throwing this up to see if there's any interest in a musicians AU. 
> 
> Comments feed me. 
> 
> Enjoy the 7k words of smut.

Keith crumpled the letter he’d been staring at without really seeing for the past twenty minutes, tossing it to the paper bin and missing. He groaned and flopped back onto his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Two weeks.

He had two weeks to finally submit an acceptable composition to keep his scholarship, and he hadn’t even been able to play anything for the past month. Ever since his father died, he didn’t have the motivation or desire to do much of anything.

All he wanted to play was something angry and dark, but he couldn't find how to translate it to the violin as anything other than jumbled, discorded notes. And part of him was scared that if he did, he'd lose himself in it.

But if he didn’t keep his scholarship... With the inheritance, he could afford the tuition, but what was the point? If he couldn’t prove he was good enough now, maybe he’d be better off stepping off the path of becoming as great a musician as his mother.

He hadn’t decided yet what to do with the house. He couldn’t bring himself to think about getting rid of his parents’ things. His father’s bike. His mother’s piano.

He closed his eyes, tensing at the click of the door before it swung open. With a slow breath, he pushed himself up, not wanting to deal with his roommate right then.

James paused as he entered, eyeing Keith as if expecting a fight. They weren’t so common anymore, since they’d formed an unspoken agreement not to talk to each other more than necessary. He tucked his violin case away on his desk before stretching out on the bottom bunk in silence.

It wasn’t late enough for bed, but with finals and evaluations around the corner, everyone was stressed and exhausted. Keith wasn’t tired. He was restless, and in desperate need of inspiration and motivation. Or maybe he just needed to lose his V card, something James had muttered about him on a few separate occasions. Now it actually sounded like a good plan. Even if he didn’t like going out, he couldn’t just sit around another night, not getting anything done.

He climbed down and looked through his closet, changing into a t-shirt and pair of tight jeans before pulling his jacket on. Hunk had mentioned a club with good music in the East Village a few weeks ago, and that sounded like a good place to start. He muttered a quiet “Later” to James and slipped out, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked out of the campus and to the main street where he could get a cab.

The ride was short enough, and he climbed out with a slight frown, staring at the _Phoenix_ sign and wondering if he really had the right place. He paid the cover charge and got his hand stamped, by a man wearing nothing but a leather harness that covered the important bits and strips of his chest. It wasn't until he drifted further inside that it sank in that this was a gay club.

He had to wonder how Hunk had found out about this place, though he was almost scared to ask.

There was no music playing, but people were milling about as if waiting for something. He didn't have long to wait before someone came out on stage and the crowd started cheering.

“Thank you, thank you. I know you're all excited for tonight, so let me just say, what a wonderful turn out,” the man said. “I'm sure you all know our musicians for the night, but for any new faces in the crowd, let me introduce, Shiro and Matt! Give it up for _Twice Dead, Once Brave_!”

The crowd cheered even louder, some whistling, and someone shouted “I love you, Shiro!” as two men came onto stage. The one with brown hair settled behind an electric drum set and waved to the crowd. The other stood in front of the mic with an electric guitar, and Keith found himself staring.

Black hair, nice smile, leather jacket over a tight shirt, and black jeans that had rips in the thighs and knees. And when he opened his mouth to greet the crowd, his voice was rich and rough around the edges.

Keith swallowed and inched closer to the stage as the music started. His initial instinct was to flinch, the sound of rock music pulling a grimace from him, but then Shiro actually started playing the song, and singing, and Keith was drawn in.

It was too loud, and so unrefined it should have grated on his ears, but it didn't. It was angry and raw, and it spoke to the emotions he'd been ignoring and pushing down in himself the past few weeks.

He found himself tapping his foot to the rhythm, and when the next song was just as good, he decided this was exactly what he'd needed. It felt cathartic, hearing something like what he'd wanted to express in his own music.

He tried to stay focused on the songs, and for the most part, he did, but the way Shiro moved on the stage, the shift of his hips, the quick movements of his fingers over the strings... The way he looked like he was trying to make love to the mic when he sang. Keith couldn't remember ever being so attracted to someone before, and he had to wonder if the music had something to do with that.

They played for over an hour, though Keith hardly noticed the time passing. When they finally finished and disappeared from stage, he made his way to the bar, hoping to get more info on the band. He wanted to know about Shiro. He _had_ to know more about him. Maybe he had more music somewhere he could listen to.

And speak of the devil... He slowed as he spotted Shiro slipping along the wall towards the bar, his feet moving before he consciously decided to intercept him. He didn't know what he'd say, but it was too late to figure that out now.

He reached Shiro and stepped slightly into his path, trying on a smile when he got his attention. “Hi.”

Shiro blinked and looked at him curiously, offering a lopsided smile in return. “Hi there.”

Before he could second-guess himself, he asked, “Can I get you a drink?”

Shiro’s eyebrows went up before he blatantly looked Keith over.

He shivered and straightened under the scrutiny. This close, he could see the eyeliner smudged artfully around his grey eyes, the hint of a glittery shine on his lips, and how tight the black shirt beneath his jacket was. His fingers itched to trace over the definition of muscles he could see.

“I'd love to,” Shiro finally said, wincing as Matt called out to him.

“Shiro! Bring your fling and come on!”

Shiro actually flushed, rubbing the back of his neck with a soft laugh. If Keith hadn't known any better, he would have said Shiro almost looked _shy_. “But I have a party I'm being dragged to.” He eyed Keith again before adding, “Wanna join?”

Keith hesitated. There was a difference between flirting with someone at a bar, and going with a stranger somewhere he wasn't familiar with, but his hesitation only lasted a second. He'd come out for inspiration, and while it felt like Shiro’s music had paved the way for inspiration to take root, it hadn't yet. “Okay.”

Shiro grinned, his smile almost blinding in its purity. “Okay. One sec.” He continued to the bar, taking an envelope from the bartender and slipping it into his jacket pocket. He returned to Keith with his smile still in place. “Ready?”

He nodded, letting Shiro hook an arm around his shoulders and guide him out of the club. A cab waited for them and he found himself sitting between Shiro and his drummer.

Matt scooted over enough to make room, holding his hand out with a polite smile once they were situated. “Hey. I'm Matt.”

“Keith,” he replied, shaking it.

Matt tilted his head. “Have we met? You look kinda familiar.”

He snorted softly. “Not likely. I've never been to a club before.”

“Really?” Matt sounded genuinely surprised. “Is it your birthday or something?”

“Um, yeah. Something like that.”

“Celebrating alone?” Shiro asked.

Keith winced and looked at Shiro, latching onto anything that would change the course of the conversation. “I'm not alone now.”

Shiro eyed him curiously before smiling. “Fair enough.”

He shifted and let his leg press against Shiro’s a bit more firmly, trying to distract him from asking anymore probing questions. “So, where we going?”

“No clue. Matt is the party boy.”

Matt huffed. “It's the only way to get any fun. The guys who hear us are only interested in you.”

Shiro chuckled. “That's not true.”

Keith blinked as Matt leaned around him to glare at Shiro. “It's totally true, Mr. Badass,” Matt said, and Shiro sighed in a way that sounded like it was a routine argument. Matt added under his breath, “And you only notice the pretty ones.”

Keith raised an eyebrow, blinking as Shiro settled an arm around his shoulders again.

“True for tonight, I guess,” Shiro said, looking at Keith with a smile.

He flushed, resting his hand on Shiro’s thigh in return. He curled his fingers against the tight jeans, running his thumb against the thick threads where they were ripped. “How long have you been playing?”

“Mmm, the guitar? Since I was ten or so. We just made the band a couple years ago.” Shiro glanced around Keith at Matt with grin. “Was hard talking Matt into it.”

“That's cause we need more than just a guitar and drums to break into the industry,” Matt replied with a huff. “Even if you are an amazing singer.”

Shiro shrugged. “We'll find someone. Would be easier if your sister would play.”

“Not gonna happen,” Matt muttered.

Keith kept silent as they bickered, hyper-aware of Shiro’s fingers as they occasionally brushed against the back of his neck. He was starting to question his life choices that had landed him in a taxi between two strangers, with the quiet certainty he was likely about to lose his virginity tonight, when they finally stopped in front of a large apartment building. One of the nice ones, too. He climbed out behind Shiro with a soft whistle. “You rich or something?”

Shiro chuckled. “Matt knows some people who know some people,” he replied with a shrug. He dropped his arm around Keith’s shoulders again as they followed Matt inside, riding the elevator all the way up to the penthouse suite.

When Shiro had said party, he’d imagined a shack or small apartment in the shadier part of town, filled with too much alcohol and possibly drugs. But when Matt opened the door, loud music wrapped around them, guiding them into what he could only describe as a makeshift club. The lighting was low and there were a few colored lights set up, flashing to beats of the music, and the entire room was filled with people dancing. It wasn’t the same kind of music Shiro played, it sounded more synthetic, with a faster beat and a heavy bass, but it wasn’t bad.

Shiro glanced at him with a grin. “Want to dance?” he asked, leaning closer to shout over the music.

Keith swallowed and eyed the gyrating bodies. “I don’t know how.”

Shiro held his hand out, wiggling his fingers. “I’ll teach you.”

He stared at the offered hand a moment, finally taking a deep breath and grasping it, letting Shiro lead him into the center of the crowd. He flushed as Shiro’s hands settled on his hips. And then Shiro started moving, keeping a few inches of distance between them as his body matched the beat. His own arms awkwardly hovered beside him before he rested his hands on Shiro’s arms. He bit his lip as he watched Shiro’s feet, trying to mimic his steps.

Shiro danced half a step closer, lowering his head so Keith could hear him over the music. “Relax.”

Keith glanced up at him with a huff. “That’s easier said than done.”

“Anything I can do to help?” Shiro asked, tilting his head with a smile.

Keith’s gaze drifted to Shiro’s lips. “Could kiss me,” he found himself saying.

Shiro grinned. “I could,” he agreed, tugging Keith closer, until his nose brushed against Keith’s cheek. His fingers tightened on Keith’s hips, causing him to suck in a breath as anticipation and arousal coiled in his stomach.

Keith’s hands slid up Shiro’s arms, stepping close enough their chests touched as he tipped his head back in invitation. He closed his eyes as their noses brushed, Shiro’s lips hovering teasingly over his own before he let out a soft growl of frustration and closed the distance himself. He felt Shiro’s smile against his lips, testing the pressure as he slid his hands up further to clasp his wrists around Shiro’s neck.

Shiro stopped dancing, still swaying a bit to the music as he returned a few chaste kisses, before tracing his tongue along Keith’s lips, licking into his mouth when they parted.

Shiro’s tongue in his mouth was as strange and erotic as Keith imagined it would be. He parted his lips further, tentatively meeting Shiro’s tongue with his own. He shivered as Shiro explored his mouth, slowly delving his tongue in and out, and when Shiro’s hands slipped lower, sliding over his ass, he groaned and rocked his hips forward.

Shiro responded by digging his fingers into Keith’s ass, echoing his moan and deepening the kiss.

Keith slid his hands into Shiro’s hair, flexing his fingers as he fought the urge to try and climb Shiro like a damn horny cat. He stumbled when Shiro pulled back long enough to back him towards the nearest wall, and then Shiro’s mouth was on his again, a hand sliding up to his cheek, Shiro’s thumb on his jaw. He lost his focus on everything except how Shiro was playing him as well as he’d played his guitar. Everything became a blur; the sensations and rapid beat of the music, the scent of Shiro and leather, the slick tongue pushing past his lips, the grinding pressure against his groin. It was all overwhelming and too much and so good and he couldn’t- He broke the kiss with a soft cry as his hips stuttered, fingers clenching in Shiro’s hair as orgasm washed over him.

Shiro stilled, panting against Keith’s neck and pulling his hand away from Keith’s face to brace it on the wall instead. His other hand moved to Keith’s hip, thumb slipping under his shirt to rub small circles against his side.

Keith sucked in deep breaths, leaning heavily against the wall, his forehead dropping to Shiro’s shoulder as he stifled a groan. _Fuck_. He’d really... just come in his pants from a bit of kissing... He squeezed his eyes shut as he fought back the mortification, carefully untangling his fingers from Shiro’s hair and getting his feet under him again, though refusing to lift his gaze above Shiro’s chest. “Is there a, uh... bathroom somewhere?” he asked, somehow forcing his voice loud enough to be heard over the music.

Shiro stepped back, keeping his hand on Keith’s hip to guide him along the edge of the crowd, leading him down a hall and opening the door to the bathroom.

He slipped inside and managed to refrain from slamming the door behind him, slumping against it with a heartfelt groan. Here he’d been ready to give it up to Shiro and he’d come in his _fucking pants_. “Way to leave a good impression, dumbass,” he muttered to himself, grimacing as he cleaned up as best he could. He splashed water on his face before risking a glance in the mirror, grimacing again at the flushed skin and swollen lips. He looked like a naive idiot. Maybe if he was lucky, he could slip out of the party before Shiro found him. He wasn’t sure he could handle even looking at Shiro again after that.

He took a deep breath and braced himself before stepping back out into the hall. He blinked as he found Shiro waiting for him, leaning back against the wall across from him. _Well shit_. He cleared his throat and shifted his feet, looking anywhere but at Shiro’s face. “I should... get going.”

Shiro tilted his head. “You sure?”

Keith flushed and looked away, part of him wanting to go somewhere quieter and hope Shiro didn’t think he was an utter loser, but that wasn’t going to happen.

Shiro stepped forward before Keith could answer, resting a hand on Keith’s shoulder and smiling when he looked up. “Want to find somewhere quiet to talk?” he asked, sounding hopeful.

Keith stared, unable to believe his luck, especially after the past month. He licked his lips, nodding before he could think twice about it. “Sure.”

“Great.” Shiro looked relieved as he dropped his arm around Keith’s shoulders again, guiding him around the crowd to a set of stairs and up to the next floor. The music faded away to a distant thrum and Keith breathed a soft sigh of relief. Shiro gave a light squeeze to his shoulders, pulling away to open a door. He flicked on the lights as he stepped inside.

Keith eyed Shiro as he followed. He got the feeling Shiro had been here more than once before; he seemed to know his way around well. His suspicions were confirmed when he moved to a sound system and started looking through vinyl records of all things.

“How about some different music?” Shiro asked. “You strike me as more of a symphonic type.”

“What makes you say that?” He glanced around the rest of the room, draping his jacket over the oversized sofa that faced the floor-to-ceiling window.

“Just a hunch.”

Keith stepped up to the window and watched Shiro’s reflection as he finally found a record and put it in. He sucked in a breath a moment later as familiar piano music drifted through the room. That was his mother's music, one of her last compositions before she'd died.

“This is one of my favorites,” Shiro said, tossing his jacket over back of the sofa before joining Keith at the window.

“Mine too,” he whispered, staring out at the New York skyline. He saw Shiro looking at him in the reflection and finally turned to face him. “So.”

Shiro tilted head, rubbing at the back of his neck with a soft laugh. “So...”

Keith blinked as he noticed the shift in Shiro’s demeanor, like shedding the leather jacket had removed the confidence and sex appeal that'd been oozing off him since he took the stage at the club. He looked like he wasn't sure what to do, now they were alone, which was ridiculous considering he'd made Keith jizz his pants not half an hour ago. Then again, it was kind of reassuring, seeing he wasn't flawless in the seduction area. He grinned. “Come here often?”

Shiro laughed, visibly relaxing. “A few times a week actually, yeah.”

Keith looked around the room again. He could almost feel the bass from the music downstairs if he listened hard enough. “But you don't like parties?”

Shiro shrugged, leaning a shoulder against the window and crossing his arms. “I spend most days in classes and most nights in crowded clubs and bars. It's nice to have some quiet with good conversation.”

He flushed. “What makes you think I'm good at conversation?”

Shiro chuckled. “Just a hunch.” He pushed off the window and sank down onto the sofa, stretching his legs out. “Today isn't really your birthday, is it?”

Keith groaned and dragged himself to the sofa, dropping down beside Shiro. “No... I just needed to get out and… have a new experience, I guess.”

Shiro was silent a moment before asking, “Has it been good so far?”

Keith refused to squirm, staring resolutely out the window. “It's been amazing,” he murmured. And he didn't want it to end, not yet anyway. He saw Shiros reflection move and sucked in a slow breath as Shiro brushed his knuckles against Keith's cheek. He let his eyes slip shut and leaned into the touch, turning his head after a moment to press a kiss into Shiro’s palm. He grinned and glanced up when Shiro gasped, emboldened enough to flick his tongue out as he met Shiro’s gaze.

Shiro’s fingers twitched against Keith's ear, sliding into his hair to coax him closer with a gentle tug.

Keith crawled forward, licking his lips as he straddled Shiro’s thighs, a fresh burst of arousal heating his body.

Shiro tipped his head back, and Keith was surprised to see a hint of pink on his cheeks, his eyes half-lidded and lips parted. Somehow, this was more of a turn on than seeing him on stage.

He leaned forward, cupping Shiro’s face with both hands before kissing him. He kept his touch light, thumbs stroking Shiro’s cheeks as he pressed slow, chaste kiss after slow, chaste kiss to Shiro’s lips. He felt Shiro’s hands on hips, fingers slipping under his shirt enough to brush skin, but they didn't go any further. He finally parted his lips and licked into Shiro’s mouth, groaning when Shiro opened up easily to allow him in. He pressed closer as he slipped tongue inside, mimicking what Shiro had done to him downstairs, exploring deeper and deeper with each slow wipe his of tongue.

Shiro moaned, the sound quiet and deep in his chest and going straight to Keith's groin. He slid his hands up, gripping Keith's shirt and slowly inching it higher, until Keith took the hint and broke the kiss.

Keith’s face heated as he lifted his arms, letting Shiro pull the shirt off. He shivered as Shiro slid both palms over his chest, settling over his ribs as Shiro’s thumbs circled his nipples. His hands clutched at Shiro’s arms as he arched with soft “A-aah!”

Shiro groaned again, pulling Keith forward and lowering head to follow the same path with his tongue. He licked around and over a nipple before sealing his lips around it and sucking.

Keith moaned and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s head, pressing his face into Shiro’s hair as he alternated grinding his hips down and rocking up into Shiro’s lips. When teeth slowly sank into his nipple, he arched into the mild pain, his head falling back on a sharp gasp. “Sh-Shiro!”

Shiro moaned into Keith’s chest, kissing his way across to the other nipple and sinking his teeth in, a bit harder than he had the first.

Keith shuddered, muffling a sharp cry in Shiro’s hair. He could feel the pleasure spiraling like it had downstairs and he wasn’t ready for it to end again, certainly not like this. “Stop,” he whispered, gasping as Shiro’s mouth left his chest, his nipples hardening from the cool air that took its place.

“What’s wrong?” Shiro asked, hands soothing over Keith’s sides.

He shook his head, sucking in deep breaths as he flexed his fingers in Shiro’s hair. “Nothing, it’s good, I just...” He flushed. “Got close.”

Shiro smiled, the pink staining his cheeks darkening a bit. “Yeah?” he asked, sounding pleased.

Keith snorted and shoved at Shiro’s shoulder. “Yeah,” he muttered, relaxing when Shiro’s soft laugh filled the space between them.

Shiro ran his hands over Keith’s sides and back, the movements slow and his touch just firm enough not to tickle. “Keith... Be honest,” he murmured. “Are you a virgin?”

He turned scarlet, curling his fingers tighter in Shiro’s hair as he met his eyes with a challenging look. “Does it matter?”

Shiro tilted his head, his smile softening a bit. “Well, I’ll make sure to be gentle if it is,” he said, hesitating a moment before adding, “if you even want to have sex, that is.”

Keith stared at Shiro as he breathed through the fight or flight instincts. He didn’t want to fight Shiro, even if he felt a bit like a fish out of water right then. He relaxed his tight grip on Shiro’s hair, taking a breath as he leaned forward to press his lips to Shiro’s. “I want you to fuck me,” he whispered.

Shiro’s eyes went wide, before he groaned and moved a hand to Keith’s hair, curling tight to hold him in place as he crushed their lips together. His tongue pushed into Keith’s mouth, his other hand gripping Keith’s ass with near-bruising strength before he pulled back with a ragged gasp. “Fuck,” he whispered with feeling. “You keep saying things like that and I’ll end up bending you over the arm of the couch.”

Keith licked his tingling lips, feeling a bit dazed by Shiro’s reaction. He tilted his head, lips brushing Shiro’s ear as he whispered, “Fuck me, Shiro.”

Shiro groaned again, both hands gripping Keith’s ass hard as he let out a breathless laugh. “You like to live dangerously.”

Keith grinned and shrugged, trailing a hand down Shiro’s chest. “Slow and gentle is overrated.”

Shiro chuckled before he shifted beneath Keith, toppling him to the sofa and stretching out on top of him. He braced an arm on either side of Keith before slowly lowering himself to rest his weight on him, pinning him down.

Keith shuddered, desire spiking hot in his stomach at the feel of Shiro’s weight on him. His breaths stuttered as Shiro kissed his neck, a hand moving to Keith’s jeans and working them open. He ran his fingers through Shiro’s hair, tugging on the dark strands. “Thought you were going to bend me over?” he taunted.

Shiro laughed against his throat. “I’m not that cruel,” he said, lightly biting Keith’s neck. He lifted head with a smile. “I told you I’d be gentle,” he added, before shifting enough to tug Keith’s pants down. “Besides, I want to see you.”

Keith tried hard not to read too much into that, kicking his shoes off before lifting his hips and helping Shiro gets his jeans off. He shivered as they hit the floor, squirming a bit as he found himself naked beneath a fully clothed Shiro. Who was staring. He felt a flush heat him from chest to ears and glanced down, pushing his hands under Shiro’s shirt to trace the muscles beneath.

Shiro practically purred beneath his touch, settling over Keith again and capturing his lips in lazy kiss.

He hummed into it, keeping part of his focus on his hands, curling his fingers and dragging his nails over Shiro’s chest. He grinned against Shiro’s lips when he felt him shudder, scratching his thumbnails over his nipples.

Shiro moaned, breaking the kiss with a soft curse and panting as he rested his forehead against Keith’s. “You’re making it difficult to focus.”

Keith laughed, rubbing Shiro’s nipples between his fingers. “Am I?” he asked, pinching them before Shiro could answer.

Shiro hissed, grinding his hips into Keith before grabbing his wrists, pinning them to the sofa beside his head. “Yes.”

Keith gasped, his eyes going wide as Shiro immobilized him. That... was kind of hot. He licked his lips and shifted, flexing his wrists before relaxing completely beneath Shiro. “Oops?” He grinned, rubbing a foot against Shiro’s leg.

“You’re too much,” Shiro murmured, shaking his head as he leaned in for another kiss. When he pulled back, he shifted, tugging Keith onto his side until he was pressing Keith into the back of the sofa. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a packet of lube and tearing it open with his teeth. “Here,” he murmured, coaxing Keith’s leg up and over Shiro’s hip.

He felt his face heating as Shiro coated his fingers and reached behind him, his breath catching in his chest at the first touch of a finger against him. He wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, pressing his face into Shiro’s neck and gasping as the finger pressed inside. True to his word, Shiro was more than gentle, barely entering before withdrawing, pressing a bit deeper each time, not unlike how Shiro had first kissed him. He tipped his head back, tugging Shiro in for a kiss. It was hot and wet, interrupted every few moments with his moans as Shiro continued inching his finger inside. It felt strange and bordered on painful, but it was good. He wanted more, wanted to feel Shiro filling him. He whined softly at the slow pace and rocked hips forward, shivering as Shiro chuckled and shushed him.

“Patience.”

He huffed and focused on his breathing. He was just getting used to having one of Shiro’s fingers all the way in when Shiro started working a second in. He grimaced at the stretch, hissing softly as Shiro inched it deeper.

“Sorry,” Shiro murmured. “I know it’s uncomfortable.” He pulled both fingers out, rubbing against Keith’s opening. “Tell me if it’s too much.”

“I’m okay,” Keith breathed, curling his fingers through Shiro’s hair. He grunted as the two fingers pushed back into him, gritting his teeth and trying to relax, but he couldn’t seem to make his body listen.

Shiro nuzzled at Keith’s neck, shifting to kiss down his chest as his fingers wiggled in tiny little thrusts that barely moved at all.

Keith squirmed as teeth scraped his stomach, arching with a gasp as Shiro’s mouth found his erection. “Oh fuck, Shiro.” He couldn’t help the way his hips bucked, trying to push further into the wet heat around him. His fingers gripped Shiro’s hair, his breaths stuttering and growing ragged as pleasure zinged through him. Shiro’s fingers pressed in deeper, but it didn’t hurt quite as badly with Shiro’s mouth distracting him. “Fuck,” he whimpered, managing a look at their reflection, a full body flush suffusing his flesh at the sight of him naked on the couch, Shiro between his legs. “Sh-Shiro, I can’t,” he gasped, trying to fight the orgasm he felt building again, far too quickly.

Shiro only hummed and sucked him in deeper, and Keith was sure he felt a third finger push inside him, flexing and hitting a spot inside him that made his entire body jerk with pleasure.

Keith twisted with a loud cry as it pushed him over the edge, clutching at Shiro’s hair as his body shuddered, coming in Shiro’s mouth. He collapsed back to the sofa with a long moan, his hands slipping from Shiro’s hair as his body went limp. He squeezed his eyes shut as Shiro pulled his mouth and fingers away, keeping them shut as Shiro kissed up his stomach and chest, settling in front of him again. “Sorry,” he murmured, pressing into Shiro’s chest so he didn’t have to look at him.

“For what,” Shiro asked, stroking Keith’s hair. “I wanted to do that.”

“You’ve made me come twice,” he grumbled.

Shiro laughed. “Yeah... I have, haven’t ?” he asked, sounding smug.

Keith muttered and weakly punched him. “You haven’t gotten off,” he said softly.

“That’s okay.” Shiro rubbed his hand over Keith’s back. “I’m willing to wait until you’re ready for a third go.”

He flushed and buried his face against Shiro’s neck. “You’re going to kill me.”

Shiro laughed again. “Or you can just rest,” he murmured, returning a hand to Keith’s hair.

Keith tried to protest, but he couldn’t quite stop himself from drifting towards unconsciousness. He heard Shiro humming along quietly to the record as it kept playing his mother’s piano music, his fingers continuing to stroke Keith’s hair. He hadn’t expected that, for Shiro to be so... gentle. Almost like he gave a shit about Keith, despite just meeting him. Despite him making a fool of himself by coming twice already. He nuzzled at Shiro’s neck and let himself relax, closing his eyes, just for a little bit.

 

 

When he woke, it was still dark out, and the record was still playing. Shiro’s fingers were buried in his hair, unmoving, his breathing slow and warm against Keith’s ear. He groaned softly as he shifted, finding himself thoroughly trapped unless he wanted to climb over Shiro to get to his clothes. He didn't exactly want to leave, but it was better than sticking around long enough to embarrass himself a third time.

Shiro stirred as Keith was trying to free his arm, giving a full body stretch with a soft groan, and _damn_ if feeling Shiro’s body shift against his own wasn't a turn on. He lifted his head as he yawned, looking at Keith with a sleepy smile. “How you feelin’?”

Keith shrugged, trying to ignore the butterflies that stirred in his stomach from that smile. “Naked.”

Shiro’s chuckle was sleep-rough and made the butterflies even worse. “‘s a good look for you,” he murmured, sliding his palm over Keith's back.

Keith flushed, curling his fingers into Shiro’s shirt as thoughts of sneaking away fled. “Probably be a good look for you, too,” he murmured. He felt Shiro grin against his ear and inched the shirt up to finally get his his eyes on muscles beneath, sliding his palms over the warm flesh. Shiro’s muscles flexed under his touch, and the gasp in his ear when he dragged his blunt nails across Shiro’s stomach lit a fresh burn of desire inside him.

He turned his head and pressed open-mouth kisses against Shiro’s jaw, until he took the hint and met his lips with his own. The kiss was slow and agonizingly gentle, though it heated quickly when Shiro’s hand slid down over his ass, fingers digging into the flesh. He moaned, arching into Shiro and lifting his leg to hook over Shiro’s hip.

Shiro squeezed his ass harder, rocking into him and pressing him back against the sofa again. “Keith,” he murmured, nipping at Keith’s lips.

Keith shuddered as he felt the weight of Shiro’s body against him, moving his own hands around to grope Shiro’s ass. “Fuck me,” he moaned, hoping this time at least he’d be able to last until Shiro properly fucked him.

Shiro groaned, pulling back enough to look at Keith before pulling another pack of lube from his pocket.

He was ready for the stretch this time, and still loose enough from earlier Shiro slipped two fingers in easily enough. The third made him gasp, his eyes fluttering closed as he gripped Shiro’s shirt. He growled softly at the reminder Shiro was still clothed while he was naked, cracking his eyes open to glare him. “Shirt. Off.”

Shiro blinked at him, going still as if afraid he'd done something wrong, until Keith gave a pointed tug on his shirt. A flush colored Shiro’s cheeks as he carefully pulled his fingers out. “One sec,” he murmured, pressing a light kiss to Keith's lips before getting up.

Keith shivered at the loss of warmth against him, sitting up and watching over the back of the couch as Shiro moved to the sound system.

The record restarted from the beginning, before Shiro flipped the lights off, leaving only the full moon and city lights outside the window for illumination. He stopped in front of the window so Keith could watch as he stripped, pulling his boots off before tossing his shirt aside. His hands hesitated on his jeans, and Keith was sure if there'd been more light, he'd see Shiro’s flush darken.

Shiro pulled what looked like a condom from his pocket before finally stripping his jeans off. When he returned to the sofa, he sank down onto his knees, leaning in for another kiss.

Keith tipped his head back, returning the kiss with a soft moan. He rested a hand on the back of Shiro’s neck as the other pressed against his chest, sliding over the bared flesh. His hand explored lower, reaching the top of Shiro’s underwear and pausing as he felt silk. He broke the kiss and glanced down, tilting his head as he rubbed his fingers over the black silk panties. “You like black,” he murmured, biting his lip as he pressed his palm against the large bulge.

Shiro moaned, rocking his hips into Keith's touch. “Yeah, sometimes,” he murmured, pressing his face into Keith's neck and nibbling.

Keith gasped at the teasing hint of teeth, squeezing Shiro’s erection in response. Anticipation spiked through him, hot and tight, as Shiro bucked forward. He curled his other hand in Shiro’s hair as he worked his fingers into the panties. Shiro’s groan was low and deep when he wrapped around the hot flesh and stroked.

“Keith,” Shiro moaned, bordering on pleading.

He took pity on the both of them and pulled his hand away, grabbing the condom and helping Shiro get it on. He squeezed the last of the lube into Shiro’s hand, watching him stroke it over himself. And then Shiro was lowering him back down to the sofa, settling between his legs and lifting his hips. He swallowed hard, his dick twitching as he felt the first touch of Shiro’s erection nudging against him. He arched with a sharp gasp as the tip pressed in, fighting in vain against the hold Shiro had on his legs, though to push him away or pull him closer, he wasn't sure.

Shiro stilled, letting Keith adjust before rocking forward and pressing in just a bit more. He moved one of Keith's legs over his shoulder, letting the other wrap around his back as he leaned forward, stretching out on top of Keith.

Keith shuddered as he found himself immobilized again, burying his hands in Shiro’s hair with a whine. “Shiro, please.”

Shiro hissed, rocking forward before going still again as he took a deep, shuddering breath. “Patience,” he murmured, though Keith couldn't tell which of them it was directed towards. He continued inching his way inside, ignoring Keith's soft pleas for more. He dropped his head to Keith's shoulder with a shudder when he was fully sheathed, breaths hot and ragged against Keith's throat.

Keith whimpered at the painful stretch, squeezing his eyes shut as he forced his lungs to breathe through it. Shiro’s lips on his neck and throat helped, and he tipped his head back for more. When teeth bit down on his neck in more than just a teasing graze, his eyes flew open in surprise, clenching around Shiro, his hips bucking with a moan.

Shiro groaned and rocked his hips back, arms starting to shake where he'd braced his elbows on either side of Keith. He lifted his head as he pushed back in, eyes fixed on Keith's as if drinking in his reactions.

Keith tried to look away as his face turned red yet again, but he was trapped by Shiro’s gaze and body, helpless and, if he was honest, utterly enjoying it. The feel of Shiro finally moving inside him had him gasping, body arching as he tried to meet his thrusts. “Shiro,” he moaned, dragging his nails along the back of Shiro’s neck and across his shoulders.

“Keith.” Shiro moved his hand to Keith's face, palm cupping his cheek and claiming his lips in a heated kiss. His thrusts became faster and harder, eliciting approving moans from Keith.

Their kisses turned sloppy, hot and wet and open-mouthed, devolving into little more than touches of their tongues as they panted against each other's lips.

“Fuck,” Keith moaned, gasping as Shiro shifted for a better angle and hit the spot that made pleasure explode inside him. “Fuck, yeah. Fuck me, Shiro,” he breathed, nails scraping across Shiro’s back as he tried to pull him in deeper. His breath stuck in his chest when Shiro bit his shoulder, hard enough to ache, his arousal twitching and leaking against their stomachs. “More,” he whimpered, digging his heel into Shiro’s ass.

Shiro grunted, pushing back with a soft growl as he sat up and gripped Keith's ass, lifting him easily, and damn if that wasn't hot.

Keith hardly had time to gasp before Shiro was thrusting into him, hitting that spot again, and he arched off the sofa with a sharp cry of pleasure. “Yes,” he hissed, staring at the ceiling and struggling to breathe as Shiro pounded into him. His fingers dug into the sofa as his breaths turned more ragged, chest tightening with the overwhelming sensations coursing through him.

His body had become a finely tuned instrument and Shiro knew exactly how to play him, only the song was too much for him. He couldn't contain it anymore, but he didn't know how to let it go. Release hovered just out of reach and he couldn't remember how he'd gotten to it before. “Please,” he begged, hot tears streaking into his hair.

Shiro hissed and moved a hand to Keith’s chest, pinching his nipple as he wrapped his other hand around Keith, stroking tight and fast, until the dam finally broke and Keith screamed as he came. Shiro wasn't far behind, thrusting in deep, gripping Keith's ass as he came with a shout. He shuddered through his orgasm and slumped forward, covering Keith's body with his own and panting against Keith's lips between flicks of his tongue.

Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, ignoring his tears as he nuzzled into Shiro’s face, hardly noticing the mess on his stomach.

Shiro didn't seem bothered by it either, his touches slowing and turning more gentle as he caught his breath. “Amazing,” he murmured, stroking Keith's hair and rubbing his thumb over his ear.

He flushed and tightened his arms, fighting against the exhaustion seeping into him, but he felt so good. Safe and warm and wanted. And thoroughly satiated in a way he never had before. He managed little more than a hum of agreement before he gave up and let sleep take him for good.

 

 

The sun was far too bright come morning, waking Keith with savage ruthlessness. He moaned and rolled to his stomach, burying his face in the cushions before waking fully with a start. He pushed up to look around and groaned at the ache in his back, frowning as there was no sign of Shiro. The couch was cold where Shiro should have been, and his clothes were gone.

He pushed down the stab of disappointment, telling himself it was for the best. He didn't have time for a relationship, casual or otherwise, and a one night stand was better than he'd really hoped for last night. He sighed and reached for his clothes, pausing as he noticed he'd been cleaned up. A flush coloured his face at the thought of Shiro wiping him off while he'd been out cold.

With a grumble, he jerked his clothes on, running his hands through his hair to try and tame it. He had a fleeting thought of leaving his number, but he didn't know when Shiro would be back, or if he'd even look for it.

It didn't matter. If Shiro had wanted anything past last night, he would have stuck around.

He headed downstairs, glancing into the main room long enough to see a dozen people still sleeping, some on the sofa shoved against the wall, but most strewn out on the floor. He shook his head and slipped out, riding the elevator down and trying not to let the disappointment swamp him.

It was a one night stand. That's all he'd wanted. And it wasn't like he would have stuck around had Shiro still been asleep when he woke up. It'd been an amazing night. That was all he'd needed.

So why did he feel even more empty than he had yesterday?

By the time he got back to his dorm, his mood had only gotten worse, spiraling into an even darker void than before. He'd hoped how good he'd felt last night would finally get him out of the slump, but it was like the heights Shiro had taken him to had just carved an equally deep trench for him to fall into. He wasn't even sure it was worth trying to climb out of it.

He kicked the door shut behind him and shed his jacket, dumping it in the corner with the rest of his dirty clothes.

“You look like shit.”

Keith glanced up to see James zipping up his backpack. He made a face and grabbed his towel and change of clothes, not in the mood to deal with James right then. He just wanted a shower and sleep.

“Were you out finally getting laid?” James asked with a snort.

“Fuck off.” He moved back to the door, only to be intercepted by James. He curled his free hand into a fist as he stared James down. Even if they were stuck being roommates, they'd never found a way to get along. Not that they’d really tried. Especially after James’ comment that Keith was only there because he was riding the coattails of his mother's success. He'd nearly been expelled after that fight, though ironically, he was sure his mother's name was the only reason he was still there.

James stared back, before his gaze landed on Keith's neck and his eyes widened a bit. “Holy shit. You really did get laid, didn't you?”

Keith lifted his chin, gritting his teeth before he smirked. “Jealous?” He was only trying to piss James off enough to throw the first punch; he wasn't really expecting the strange flash of emotion he got in return. And he certainly wasn't prepared for James to plant a hand on his chest and shove him back against the wall before kissing him.

His eyes widened as James’ tongue pushed past his lips, but he responded easily enough. Why shouldn't he? He'd already whored himself out to someone he'd likely never see again. What difference did it make now? At least James was stuck with him and couldn’t just vanish on him for a couple more weeks.

The kiss was nothing like kissing Shiro. It was hot and angry and he moaned as teeth bit into his lip. Keith dropped his clothes in favor of gripping James’ hips, pulling him closer to grind into him. It was almost what he wanted, almost what he needed. And then it was over, James pulling away as if he'd just had cold water thrown in his face.

Keith gasped at the sudden loss, blinking at James, and the look on his face only served to dig the trench beneath him even deeper. He sneered, straightening even as the world threatened to fall away from him. “What?” he snapped. “Think you're too good for me?”

“Keith,” James started, before stepping back with a shake of his head. He couldn't quite meet Keith's eyes as he reached for the door. “You should get some rest.”

The silence after the door clicked shut was deafening. Keith closed his eyes, banging his head back against the wall before sinking to the floor with a soft sob. Two rejections in as many days.

What the hell was wrong with him?


End file.
